


Giving It Thought

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [114]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, gen focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam and Annie consider presents for Gene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #364 – Seven Random Words, word used was Stop

'Just... don't you think it's a bit ostentatious? The Guv's plenty loud, but not about his kit.'

'I think it's pretty tasteful... it's not like it's covered in sequins. Oh, but that's a thought.'

'Sam! Stop it!'

'Kidding! Look, I really do think he'll like this. He was hinting about how he needed a new one just the other week.'

'What, Gene Hunt, being subtle?'

'It was like being hit by a tonne of bricks, actually. But I'm sure he'll enjoy this, it's quite flattering.'

'Flattering, eh? What, d'you think it brings out the colour of his eyes?'

'Actually, yes.'


End file.
